


Mtmte X Reader drabbles

by ConverseNinja004



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: Drabbles featuring your favorite bots with you.





	1. Swerve x Reader Speakeasy

Swerve X Reader—Speakeasy:

“Hoo boy,” you whistled looking about the vast room, “Ya know. Running a—and let put this in air quotes—illegal bar with ‘mister burr in his tin breeches’ is gonna be a little tough. Not saying you can’t do it; but how long do you think this speakeasy is going to stay under wraps?” Glancing up at Swerve trying to gauge his reaction.

The talkative mini merely grinned down at you. The smile was infectious and you grinned back knowing he’d make it work, somehow he’d make it work.


	2. Reader x Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn't planned on being werewolf chow or be hunting said werewolf with the holoform of your crush Megatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings if your squeamish, there will be a bit of blood and injury in this chapter. Just a heads up. 
> 
> *If there are any bots you want to see just shoot me a message either here or DA or on Tumblr.*

The Lost Light received a distress call from a scientific outpost on Talbot-1. It was a small operation run by a band of earth geneticists; they were experimenting on fusing human DNA with various DNA of alien species. Official reports stated that the mission for Talbot-1 was to find compatible species in the off chance the human should start to die off. 

Rodimus had the misguided notion that all humans know each telling the Rod Squad that you help them with the remote group of scientist. Megatron had even agreed, not to all humans knowing each other, but that by having a fellow human present it might help ease any tension. Thus here you were with your back against the wall hold a tranquilizing gun to your chest, slowly edging your way down the dimly red-lit hallway. “If I make it out of here I’m gonna kick you guys gigantic metal asses,” you hissed into the headset, “Starting with you, Rodimus.”

The laugh that resounded through the headphones made you narrow your eyes in exasperation. It really didn’t help how tense you felt.

“Don’t worry (Y/n). We’ve got you on the security feed. Primus you’re jumpy. Oh, hold on. Whirl! Quite it, no you can’t talk to (Y/n), no I’m not going tell (him/her) that. Damn it Whirl, get back!”

Pulling out a compact you flip it open to check around the corner, “Not helping guys. Being werewolf chow wasn’t exactly on my itinerary for this trip. I’d feel a hell of a lot better if some one would send your holomatter avatar.” With the coast clear you round the corner and let your mind wander back to how things had unfolded until now.

Leaving the ship in orbit of Talbot-1 the Rod Squad landed on a rarely used launch pad. The squad was greeted on the strip leading up to the station by the head of the research team, Dr Thompson, and flanked by two fellow researchers.

“Uh, Greetings. We were not expecting Cybertronians to answer our distress call. But your presence is welcome nonetheless.” Dr Thompson was a tall lithe man. His short curly hair was cropped close to his head. To his left was an elderly man who was a head shorter than Thompson, with hair looking like a mixture between salt and pepper. Thompson introduced him as dr Stoker and the other as dr Prometheus, a pale woman with her hair swept back into a bun high atop her head. She pushed her wire frame glasses up the bridge of her nose before nodding at the landing party.

Motioning towards the doors, “Come, I doubt you’ll be of much use out here. That and the landscape becomes less hospitable shortly after dark.”

Sharing slightly confused with your robotic crewmates the group headed inside. Traversing the halls took time once they left the hanger bay, while the corridors were spacious by human standards for Cybertronians it was more like crawling through a tunnel. The squad was lead into a circular console room; a security grid occupied a small portion of the room. The room was large enough to allow even the tallest bot to walk somewhat comfortably. A table dominated the center where a few others were seated. You were offered a seat, which you politely refused, preferring to stand with your friends. Whirl “asked” what was happening and if lethal force could be used, in his own special way.

Alarmed looks flew between the scientists before Thompson insisted, “No. No killing. What we are working on here depends on life. Life that will flourish in spite of what nature will throw at us.” Whirl’s disappointed groan nearly drowned Thompson out as he continued on. “The reason we sent out a distress signal was because one of our subjects escaped. Our security has become lax as of late; they weren’t prepared for the hybrid. It has killed nearly everyone whom has gone after it. We’ve lost nearly all our security to it. Oh, yes?”

You had raised your hand, “Excuse me, Dr Thompson, but you keep referring to the hybrid as an it. Why is that?”

Drawing in a deep breathe before releasing a heavy sigh, “Hrm, yes. The hybrid, you see, it was once one of our colleagues. Dr Chaney believed that mixing Lyconian DNA with human would increase human endurance and strength.”

Holding up a hand to pause the doctor, “Let me guess, Chaney tried on himself and fail. So you’ve got a mad scientist turn werewolf running rampant. Jeez this sounds like an old horror movie.”

Tailgate tapped a finger against his faceplate, “Didn’t we watch a movie like this? Wolf Guy or something like that? (Y/n) what’s a werewolf?”

“It was the Wolfman, Tailgate.” Cyclonus reminded the minibot. Smiling at the duo, you nod in affirmation.

“Yeah the 1941 version starring Lon Chaney Jr. And my dear Tailgate, a werewolf is a mythical creature from human folklore. They’re said to men who can turn into a wolf on the night of a full moon; or ya know every night depends on who’s making the story.”

Clearing her throat, all eyes and optics turned to dr Prometheus, “If you are quite done you have quite the task at hand.” Walking over to a locked cabinet using her key to grab out a small gun. She handed you the gun, “This is tranquilizing gun with a very concentrated tranquilizer. We only had enough ingredients to make one dose, so don’t waste it.”

Staring down at the gun, “Uh, why pick me?” The look in her eyes chilled you.

“They can’t fit through the halls.”

Here you were by yourself slinking down darkened hallways hunting a werewolf. Puffing out a sigh you come to a door and ready yourself just in case. Swiping the key card they had also given you, ready to shoot. That is you were ready to face a hulking mass of scientist turned ravenous wolf what you weren’t prepared for was a well-built grizzled man standing on the other side. “Holy shi—“

A slight smile graced his lip at how you jumped and placed a hand over your chest in hopes of calming your racing heart. “Sorry about that, still not used to the holoforms.”

“Could’ve at least said you were gonna join the party. I think you took ten years off my life. Hot damn man.” Composing yourself while trying to hide the blush that felt like your cheeks were ablaze. You had developed a crush on the ex-warlord the more you got to know him on what you deem a “pleasure cruise” that is the Lost Light.

Megatron motioned for you to follow setting a brisk pace down the hall. Jogging to keep up still with a finger on the trigger. This was the first real time you had seen the grey mechs’ holo-avatar, you had asked the others what he looked and snickered at Nautica’s story attempting to see if he was ticklish. Werewolf pushed to the back of your mind for now the mantra running through your head was: oh no, he’s hot. Hoping not to be too awkward you decided to ask, “Shouldn’t we be, well ya know, more discreet?”

Looking back over his shoulder, “There is no fresh evidence in this area. I would rather not have Whirl getting impatient and shooting up the place, especially when our goal here is to detain the doctor.” Megatron held up a gloved hand after a few minutes signaling for you to halt before making the hushing gesture. He points at a small spot on the wall with gouges running parallel with the floor. Upon closer inspection strands of grey fur could be seen along with flecks of drying blood, fishing your phone out of your pocket to use the flashlight to distinguish how fresh the trail was.

“Looks like he’s been through here. Got any plans?” Searching in those red eyes before looking away when you felt your cheeks burn.

“You’re the one with the tranquilizer,” you give him a deadpan look, “However I do have a plan.” Suddenly the feeling of dread washed over you.

 

The sound of jaws munching on bone was your first indication that you had found your query. Under your breath, “Megs is gonna owe me a big ass drink, if I make it through this.” Taking a deep breath to steel yourself before calling out, “Dr Chaney. I’m here to talk. Can you understand me?”

Shifting could be heard and a long low growl resonated. Backing away from the door slightly, “M’kay not much for talking. Well then, COME AND GET ME FURBALL!” The door being ripped from it’s slot was your signal to haul your ass outta there. Tearing down the way you came as fast as you could, trying to get to the rendezvous point before you became wolfman chow. Yet the scrape of claws on metal floor wiped all higher thinking, right now it was run, run, run! Rounding the corner breaths coming in harsh pants the end was so close yet so far; all you had to do was make to the end of the hall. A clawed hand around your ankle shattered any hope of getting to safety.

You cry out as claws rake over your side as you’re manhandled to come face-to-face with Chaney. Turning your face away the closer his muzzle got, the scent of gore on his breath nearly making you gag. Tossing you to the floor you attempt to crawl away while holding the cuts on your side a chuffing sound can be heard, realizing its a laugh as he stalks towards at you on all fours, “I’ll bet you’ll be so tender. Not chewy like those damn guards.” Wriggling as fast as possible to the door is when a blur lies overhead.

“Leave (him/her) alone.” Turning, you see Megatron charging in with a pipe broken off the wall in-hand. Slamming Chaney into the wall using the pipe to pin his hands at the level of his throat. Grey hair flipped about as the ex-warlord dodged snapping jaws. “(Y/n)! The tranquilizer! Now!”

Making it to feet you hobble to get the gun, from the sounds of it the fight had resumed. Recovering it from the hidey-hole you’d made turning to face the grappling pair. The pipe was knocked away, twirling across the floor, Megatron jumped back as Chaney swiped to disembowel the ex-warlord. Megatron rolled for the pipe with Chaney right on his tail, the two rolled until Chaney was on top with Megatron using the pipe to keep the werewolf at bay. Straining, Megatron roared, “NOW!”

Aiming you took the shot. Relief flooded your system seeing the dart sticking out of Chaney’s neck, backing up you slide down the wall until your legs are extended out in front of you. It took a few minutes for Chaney to slump over, “G-guys, it’s over. We got Dr Chaney, they can send in the security team.” Pulling the headset off you try sucking in a deep breath.

Dusting himself off Megatron looks over at you before rushing to your side, your skin covered in light sheen of sweat and breaths coming in shallow huffs. “(Y/n) are you all right,” he didn’t wait for an answer before striping his coat off and pressing to your side, “Press this into your side. I need you to stay awake but rest. Can you do that for me?” He maneuvered you to lie down while propping your feet in his lap. “Dr Prometheus, I need your help.(Y/n) is going into shock if anyone is medically trained please have them come as well. Yes. Thank you, I will.”

“Its bad, isn’t it?” Red eyes bore into you mouth turned in a grim line. “Heh, em, there was so much I wanted to do.”

“Hush, you’re not going to die.”

“Megatron, I want to tell you something. Just hear me out, okay?” You waited for a response before continuing, “I-I-I, who boy, I really care… for you and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same. Well, I mean I do but I’ll accept if you don’t. Just so long as we can remain friends? Please? Hmm, I’m tired.”

Taking in the confession he started at the last part, “No, no sleeping. Help isn’t far out if you can just hold on a little longer.”

“M’kay. You must thing me horrid, a human falling for one of the most wanted mechs in the galaxy. Not even gonna touch the whole age gap thing. Oh hey, look people.” He looked over to where your shakily pointing hand to where a group was making their way towards the both of you. Relief flooded his systems as he called back his avatar.

Shortly the Rod Squad made their way back to the ship. You were still sore from the ordeal and nervous as hell about facing Megatron, you knew you had blabbed. On the ride Megatron sat beside you before lightly placing a servo on your shoulder, looking up you see a soft grin, and you knew things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: 6/2/2017*
> 
> Was showing my sis the fic and I didn't proof-read as well as I thought, sorry 'bout that all. One of my fan-fic apps put my name in the place of (Y/n). Again sorry about that, I'll have the app turned off for future posts.


	3. Reader x Whirl — Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To KittyKatt25, who asked for a cuddley chapter featuring everyone's favorite murder bird. I tried to keep Whirl in character (mostly) while trying to fill the ask. Here's hoping you like it KittyKatt25. ^.^

The last thing you remember is a table being flipped off somewhere to your left before an all out brawl erupted. Diving under the nearest table, your drink abandoned, hoping to stay out of the danger zone. Shots were fired while tables were being flipped, the bar was a wonderland of violence and you felt like Alice. “Time to get my ass outta Dodge, yeash.” Dipping and weaving through the fighters, the entrance loomed five feet away so tantalizing close; but it may as well have been fifty feet with the minefield of combatants.

“Where do ya think yer goin’?” The voice that came up behind you sounded like someone had gurgled gravel covered in hot sauce. A hand came to rest on your shoulder before flipping you around to face the owner, “Humans fetcha hefty price on the black market. Hm, wonder what I’d get fer you?” 

Smiling up at alien rogue you hope to defuse the situation, “Oh you don’t want me, I’m practically a nobody! Yep, just your average silly human. What would anyone use me for?” A bead of cold sweat trickled down your forehead.

The large alien leaned in, the scent of alcohol burned in your nose, “Oh there are plenty o’ ways fer someone could use a human. For instance I’ve gotta wealthy buyer lookin’ fer a human pet. Said they’d like a shy one, makes it all the bettah ta break ‘em. And you seem pretty shy.” Chuckling at their own joke they brought a finger to mock caress your cheek, “Pretty lil’ thing ya are too, might jus’ keep ya fer myself. How’d ya like that?”

The sudden claw that came down like an iron curtain made you jump. “Sorry buddy, this one is mine. Shove off before you make me really angry.” Normally that single golden optic looming over you would fill you with dread, but right now he was heaven sent. 

The two glared at each other for a few minutes before the rogue turned on their heel and left. Relief rushed like a torrent from every pore. That is until you were scooped up by the same claws and deposited in a cockpit. Whirl was on the move just then so you decided to stay quiet. It wasn’t until the walls of the Lost Light blurred past that you realized how far you’d gone. Upon reaching his room Whirl transformed back to root mode and placed you on his berth.

“Sit down. Primus your shaking is starting to piss me off.” He stalked across his room grabbing a blanket; at first he was going to toss it at you but decided against it and instead moved to wrap it around you a gently as possible. One look down at your hands confirmed the tremors that shook your body.

Jaw opening and closing in a close impersonation of fish, yet sound was not forthcoming. Whirl paced a bit more before slamming a claw down on his worktable. The crash startled you enough to make you squeak, which had his optic zeroing in on you before you had even finished. “Mm sorry,” you mumbled pulling the blanket closer.

As he stalked closer it felt like your heart would burst, however instead of looming over you he moved so he was optic level with you, “Quit it.”

Furrowing your brow, “Quit what?”

“Shaking or whatever the frag your doing.” He brought a claw tip up to nudge you, but jerking back slightly when you gently grab it. Watching the mech closely you slowly guide the claw around your person, letting go you carefully try to gauge his reaction.

“Would it be alright if you could just hold me? Even just for a little while?” His golden optic narrowing and dimming had you thinking that you’d be thrown out. Surprise washed over you like a tidal wave when Whirl scooped you up, at least as well as his claws would allow. The copter mech maneuvered the both of you until he had curled himself around you; with you nestled between his cockpit and head. Slowly you nodded off to the gentle hum his engine. 

When he was sure you were asleep, Whirl mumbled, “Primus, what have you done to me?”


	4. Reader x Tailgate/Cyclonus— First Aid:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from everyone's favorite blue mini and purple loner ends with a hug and burnt gravy.

“Whatca doin’?”

The tug on the hem of your shirt caught your attention more than the question did. Without skipping a beat, “Measuring out the ingredients I need. Do you wanna help?” Lifting the holoform of the minibot to rest on your hip, “Remind me, what prompted you guys to pop on over? Not that I mind, mind you, but why the holoforms?”  
Scooting the footstool over for the mini to stand on, Tailgate answered, “Since you couldn’t go to Swearth with us I thought you’d like to see our holoforms. Annnd I wanted to see what its like on your level.” Handing him the milk and the measuring cup you grab the saucepan to pour the water down the drain.  
Working the masher over the potatoes, “We’ll need about a cup and a half of milk. Just pour it in, there we go.” Small hands poured while you held the pan with one hand and whisked the mixture with a fork with the other. After a few more whisks, setting the pan down you look over to Cyclonus who was working on pouring frozen broccoli into a small container.  
Turning back to the stove to finish up the last few strips of meat before starting the gravy you pour a cup of flour into pan whisking the leftover grease with the white powder to make a rue. Cyclonus came over after finishing the preparation of the broccoli to stand off to your left.

“All done?” Your answer came in the form of a grunt and a nod in your pripheral vision. Adding a splash of milk to the gravy to help thin it out, the chime of the microwave signaled the broccoli being done. “Tailgate would you mind stirring this while I get the veggies out?”

The mini chirped an affirmative as you went to grab the broccoli out. Pulling the container out proved to be a little more difficult than you'd imagined. It was rather flimsy so when someone grabs it the sides fold in on themselves. Agony seared across your nervous system as molten butter made contact with the tender skin of your thumb.

“Shit,” you growled out tears gathering at the corners of your eyes, “ first aid kit, please.” Tossing the broccoli onto the counter pulling the injured hand closer to you.

Cyclonus responded first, leaping to where you kept the first aid kit. Taking the case you pop it open grabbing the Neosporin and a bandage out. Still on the stool, Tailgate was fussing, “(Y/n)?”

Forcing a smile, “don't worry I'm okay, just a little burn. That's all.” Tears pricked at corner of your eyes but you absolutely refused to cry. Getting to work you unscrew the lid of the Neosporin, squeezing some of the ointment over the burn before using your teethe to rip open the bandage packaging. After placing the bandage on your thumb and disposing of the trash you look over to see a teary-eyed Tailgate. A big sniffle nearly broke your heart, “Come ‘ere you.”

Jumping off the stool, the small body barreled into your legs. Lifting the mini up you hold him close sneaking a glance over to Cyclonus you extend an arm motioning for him to come over. The purple clad woman drifted over after a brief moment.

“Your gravy is burning.”

“Shit.”


End file.
